


【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】往事不回首

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】往事不回首

**Author's Note:**

> 思考著為什麼Eddy總是不愛提起坐輪椅的經歷，因而寫出這篇文。

「Eddy以前還坐過輪椅呢！」

「欸！不要講這件事啦！」

「哈！他整整半年都不能拉小提琴，太丟臉了！」

兩人坐在攝影機前嘻嘻哈哈的笑鬧著，講著只屬於兩人共同經歷過的回憶，僅說了些隻字片語就讓粉絲越發好奇到底Eddy受了什麼樣的傷會讓他坐輪椅坐到畢業，甚至連琴都不能拉。

兩人交換了一個心照不宣的眼神，有默契的繼續開啟別的話題，不曾在這個回憶停留太久。

這件事情他們這輩子永遠也不會向其他人解釋，畢竟那都已經是一些不值得一提的往事。

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


不過Brett至今還是對那天傍晚接到的電話難以忘懷。

那是個一如往常的午後，Brett獨自在琴房一邊把握時間練琴一邊等Eddy下課後來找他會合，但已經過了琴房借用時間都還不見那個從不爽約的友人與自己聯絡，總覺得有那裡不對勁。

當Brett揹著琴盒一臉疑惑的拿出手機準備打給Eddy時，一通來自Eddy的來電打斷他手上的動作。

「嘿！Bro，你還知道要打給我啊！你是跑去……什麼？你說什麼！」

「Dude……哈哈……我現在在醫院，你能來找我嗎？」

  
  
  
  


時間回到兩小時前。

Eddy今天因為下午沒課就跟幾個要好的同學鬼混了一下，不知道是誰沒事帶了滑板卻忘了帶自己的樂器來學校，幾個人一邊打打鬧鬧一邊來到學校外沒什麼車的大路上，起鬨著要對方秀個幾招來瞧瞧。

血氣方剛的男孩子們看到朋友用滑板耍了幾個酷炫動作也忍不住想要試試看，他們在坡度不大的滑坡上來回滑了幾次也覺得自己是個滑板高手。

當然他們畢竟都還是靠手吃飯的音樂家，倒也不會想在沒有任何防護措施的情況下學不怕摔傷的滑板玩家挑戰自己的極限，只是簡單的玩一下就很開心。

輪到Eddy玩時他像上一回的自己及其他人一樣，踩上滑板後不刻意加速只是順著斜坡利用慣性一路往下滑。

青年微張雙臂享受著清爽的空氣撫過裸露的肌膚，從耳邊呼嘯而過的風切聲阻隔世間吵雜，彷彿能讓人遺忘所有煩惱，Eddy這時才體會到為什麼總有人喜歡這種追求刺激的感覺。

「真舒服啊……」

或許是Eddy太過沉浸在速度的快感之中，也或許是不熟悉該怎麼正確操作滑板，當他意識到時身體已經不由自主的往前傾，開始失衡的滑板在腳下左搖右擺，Eddy不曉得該怎麼應付現在的局面，他慌張地想穩住身體反而讓板子徹底傾斜，最後一個重心不穩整個人向前撲倒在地。

Eddy下意識的用先落地的左側肢體去支撐身體，但他只感覺到一陣劇痛後身體就被慣性繼續向前推，他一路滑行到撞上人行道後才停下來，遍體麟傷的青年只感覺全身佈滿難以言喻的疼痛及不聽使喚的四肢，他試著自己站起來卻連一根手指都動不了，只能躺在地上等著慢半拍的同伴來救他。

「WOW！Dude！哈！你也摔得太慘了吧？」率先到達的人因為自己上一回也摔過一次卻沒有太大的問題，第一時間反而沒察覺到Eddy的傷勢有多嚴重。

後來趕上的同學發覺Eddy一直倒在地上遲遲爬不起來，在試著扶起Eddy時反而聽到對方帶著哭腔的哀號聲，此時的他們才驚覺大事不妙了。

「Eddy！Eddy！你是怎麼了？還聽得見我嗎？」

「不會吧？！Eddy！你不要嚇我啦！」

Eddy躺在地上的期間只能聽到嚇成一團的夥伴們驚慌失措地討論著，似乎沒有人敢下定論現在該怎麼處理才好，於是Eddy只好自立自強地舉起勉強能動的右手，抓住離自己最近的同學氣若游絲地說著：「我的手好像斷了……腳也扭到了……帶我去醫院……」

  
  


於是Eddy才會在急診室打了那通電話給Brett。

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


當Brett急匆匆地趕到學校旁的醫院急診室時，他花了一點時間才找到躺在外傷區的Eddy。Eddy的同學似乎都已經回去了，取而代之的是一臉憤怒的陳媽媽及臉色難看的好友。

「你到底在搞什麼東西？都要畢業了還給我搞這齣！你還想多讀幾年大學是不是？」

「對不起嘛……我只是……」

「還頂嘴！」

Brett一踏進來就目睹媽媽罵兒子的尷尬場面，他還在猶豫是否要先退到一旁保全好友所剩不多的顏面時，就被陳媽媽發現進退兩難的自己。

「哎呀是Brett啊！是被Eddy叫來的嗎？讓你擔心真不好意思！」與方才罵兒子的語氣完全不同，陳媽媽一看到Brett就露出溫柔的笑容，連口氣也180度大轉變。

Brett稍微與阿姨寒暄幾句後就摸到Eddy旁邊，換他一臉生氣的質問死黨。

「Bro！你最好給我解釋清楚是怎麼回事！」

「我今天到底要被多少人罵啊……」

「你活該啦！」

  
  


陳媽媽因為還有工作要忙得趕回公司，Eddy的情況似乎也沒有想像中嚴重，於是拜託了印象中總是乖巧又聽話的Brett幫忙照顧自家笨兒子。

醫院的急診室非常忙碌，Brett坐在陪客椅上望著床簾外忙進忙出的醫護人員，聽著時不時傳來的痛苦哀嚎，不敢想像稍早接到電話的自己到底有多麼緊張，他就怕自己趕到時看見的是……他真的連想都不敢想。

醫師在看完X光檢查後，向靠手吃飯的小提琴家宣布宛如死刑的消息，這也讓坐在一旁聽病情解釋的Brett差點沒跳到床上先把Eddy掐死再自盡。

「你的橈骨有一點裂掉，位置在手臂中段的地方，可能是強烈撞擊地面造成的。腕骨沒事但有嚴重拉傷必須靜養。我記得你是小提琴家？等等我要把你的石膏打長一點，不然你肯定會亂來……」

「然後腳的部份因為有外傷，保險起見我們也照了一張。果然脛骨也有骨裂，但都不到開刀的程度，打個石膏休養半年就會長回去。」

「至於左側肢體因為摩擦地面造成的大面積擦傷已經幫你清潔完畢，保持傷口乾燥就好。晚一點會幫你安排上石膏，如果還是很痛隨時反應，我會請護理人員幫你打止痛。」

  
  


等醫師走了之後，Eddy偷偷瞥了眼臉色凝重的Brett，睜著水潤的狹長雙眼無辜地說：「Brett……真的很抱歉讓你擔心……」

「算了啦，你先擔心你自己吧。居然把手腳都摔斷，沒看過這麼蠢的人……」

Brett沒好氣地拿起手機把玩，順便把剛才醫師講的話傳給陳媽媽知道。不忘趁機偷拍幾張Eddy狼狽的模樣留作紀念，但看到對方還只用夾板固定的左手左腳及身上大大小小的擦傷時胸口還是忍不住隱隱作痛。

「你這樣之後怎麼辦……」

「船到橋頭自然直？」

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


事實上Eddy未來要走的路一點也不直，甚至十分坎坷。

急診醫師深知年輕人常常不遵從醫囑的白目個性，故意用石膏把整個前臂外加手腕都固定起來，除了露出的手指能稍微活動外，在拆下石膏前Eddy完全無法拿小提琴。

再加上左腳上的石膏也讓Eddy需要不良於行半年以上，他在家休息三天後就開始讓父母接送他上下學，這已經夠讓Eddy感到丟臉了。

更慘的是，到學校後因為得坐輪椅才能移動，但因為左手有傷無法自己操作輪椅，無論Eddy想去哪裡都需要有人幫忙才行，於是Brett及幾個好同學就成為了他的臨時保姆們。

基本上因為年級不同，Eddy多數時間還是在同學的協助下移動到教室上課，這一整個月只要是小提琴表演課的老師，看到Eddy手上的石膏無不搖頭嘆氣，好好一個優等生到底怎麼會在畢業前夕把自己搞成這樣？

Eddy當然也很想知道，但他只能用尷尬的傻笑應付老師們恨鐵不成鋼的關心，暗自把這些難堪的記憶吞進腹中。

  
  
  


這段受傷休養的時間對Eddy來說簡直是酷刑，不管走到那裡都會成為目光的焦點，他悲觀地想著大概全校都已經知道有個主修小提琴的白癡因為貪玩把手摔斷的八卦。

也因為行動不便，自己常常會被同學遺忘，他也不能像過去一樣說走就走，下課後跟他們去商圈吃飯或者是跟Brett去買珍珠奶茶，小提琴不能拉、為數不多的社交活動也沒了，Eddy已經不知道自己每天出門的意義是什麼。

「Bro……我覺得我已經好了，應該叫醫生幫我拆掉石膏。」

「少來，才剛要滿兩個月，你死了這條心吧。」

今天剛好能一起下課的Brett推著Eddy穿過校園往校門走去，年長的青年現在已經很習慣先把Eddy送去來接他的家長手中再回琴房練琴，但Eddy似乎無論如何都無法接受這些舉手之勞，到現在還會因為這點小事鬧彆扭。

經過中庭時Brett忽然轉向改變目的地，把Eddy推到一張桌子前，上頭坐滿兩人完全不認識的學生正在聊天說笑，對於突然出現的兩人無不停下手上的動作疑惑地望著他們。

「抱歉啊我需要上個廁所，能幫我照顧一下我這個快畢業卻把手摔斷的朋友嗎？」

「Dude！你要把我放在這邊？」

「就是這樣，我去去就回！」

「Brett！」

說完，Brett真的轉頭就衝到他們視線外的轉角處——說要上廁所當然是騙人的——躲在牆壁後頭偷看Eddy會有什麼反應。

「都什麼交情了，一直跟我計較那些事情……白癡Eddy……」

Brett根本一點都不在意每天空出一小段時間送Eddy去校門或是任何地方，他最在意的反而是一直不想給自己添麻煩的摯友。

都認識這麼久了，Brett怎麼會不知道一向多愁善感的好友在想些什麼，被他這樣一折騰也難免心浮氣躁，畢竟他一天到晚都會收到來自Eddy的道歉或是給自己添麻煩的短訊。

Brett靠在牆邊一邊偷瞄Eddy的反應一邊玩著手機，等到他覺得再不回去會被其他人誤會自己腸胃很差時才慢悠悠地走回Eddy身後，笑瞇瞇的跟陌生人道謝後才把一臉無助的好友帶走。

「你上哪去了？居然把我丟在那裡！」

「我怕你在我去廁所時被綁架啊。」

「才不會啦！反正……以後不準再丟下我……」

  
  


聽聞此話，Brett在Eddy看不見的地方挑起眉毛露出勝利的笑容。

「那你也別再跟我計較這些事情了，可以嗎？」

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


Eddy的休養之旅邁入第三個月後在心境上也總算稍微調適過來——至少在面對Brett的時候他能夠顯得自在一點——而不是小心翼翼地四處道謝就怕給其他人添麻煩。

有時候Eddy的家人無法馬上來接他時，也會由Brett開自己的車送好友回家，反正他們的家不會離得太遠，只是Eddy就得先待在琴房陪Brett練琴，對此他也沒有太多抱怨。

這天下午也是由Brett送Eddy回家，他在跟教授討論完論文內容後，心如死灰的走進圖書館尋找Eddy的身影。

「你看起來糟透了。」Eddy把視線從筆電移向Brett生無可戀的臉後下了這個結論。

「我感覺得出來……走啦回去了。」

Brett推著輪椅慢吞吞地往停車場移動，此時Eddy似乎想起了什麼，轉過頭有些興奮的說：「Bro，今天晚上我家沒人，你要不要在我家吃飯，我們可以叫外送！」

「好啊，你要吃什麼？披薩嗎？」

「這個提議不錯。」

  
  


抵達Eddy家後渾身是汗的兩人迫不及待地打開冷氣拯救快被烤乾的肉體，Brett癱坐在沙發上享受如天堂般的救贖，澳洲的太陽真的有夠熱。

「Brett你能幫我個忙嗎？我想先洗澡，但我需要你帶我進去，還要把石膏包起來。」這時還困在輪椅上的Eddy出聲喊了還在耍廢的死黨。

因為長期裹著難以透氣的石膏，Eddy已經習慣一回到家就先把身上的黏膩給洗掉，平常都是父母親在協助他，他差點忘記今天只剩Brett可以求助。

「當然，我要怎麼幫你？」

在Brett的攙扶下，Eddy脫下汗濕的上衣及短褲後坐在浴缸邊緣，把左腳平放在塑膠椅上避免弄濕，再讓Brett替他把左手的石膏包上保鮮膜以防浸水，剩下的他就能自己處理。

「這樣就可以了，謝啦！」

「你都是這樣洗澡的嗎？」Brett沒有馬上離開反而靠在門邊一臉好奇的看著Eddy克難地用單手拿起蓮蓬頭調整水溫，「還需要我做什麼嗎？」

「這樣就可以了，真的！我讓我媽幫我洗一次澡後就決定要自己搞定這件事。他居然還說有點懷念小時候幫我洗澡的日子……」

Eddy抱怨完後與Brett沉默地對視幾秒後才接著開口道：「你……可以出去了。」

「但我覺得你需要幫忙。」Brett沒有離開，反而把門牢牢關上。

Eddy皺起眉頭不懂Brett到底想做什麼，他看著從小一起長大的好友拿過他手上的蓮蓬頭，重新調整水溫後用溫和卻不可違背的語氣輕輕說著：「把頭低下來。」

錯過了拒絕的好時機後，Eddy只好認命的低著頭讓Brett替自己洗頭髮，他慶幸自己現在發紅、困窘的表情不會被對方看到，不然大概又要被笑好幾天。

Eddy閉著眼睛能感覺到Brett纖細靈活的手指輕柔地按壓自己的頭皮、仔細地搓洗著自己的頭髮，難以言喻的酥麻感沿著脊髓竄了上來，他瞇著眼睛偷看面前那副纖細修長的身體忍不住吞了口口水。

「我要沖水了，你忍耐一下。」溫暖的水流從頭頂一路淌流至全身，髮梢上的泡沫很快就被沖洗乾淨，Eddy用手抹去臉上的水後一抬頭馬上就跟面前的Brett大眼瞪小眼。

「怎麼樣！技術還不錯吧！」Brett抓過毛巾胡亂地擦拭對方的頭髮及臉上的水後，笑嘻嘻地拿起搓滿泡泡的沐浴球似乎打算繼續洗下去。

「等一下！再來我真的可以自己洗！這樣、這樣很奇怪！」Eddy慌亂地抓住Brett的手不讓他繼續動作，事情發展成現在這樣有點太超過了。

「哪裡奇怪？你有的我也有，而且單手洗澡太不方便了吧！你看你還穿著內褲！」Brett莫名地堅持要替Eddy完成洗澡的工作，不管不顧地伸手就去扯Eddy的最後一道防線。

「真的，不要。求你了。」Eddy抓著Brett的手臂阻止他的動作，那雙桃花眼閃著慌亂的神色，胸口裡的心臟跳得飛快，他的直覺告訴自己：再這麼放縱對方一定會出問題。

「為什麼？只有一隻手能用很不方便吧？不管是洗澡，還是做任何事。」但Brett依然故我地用不被牽制的右手拿著沐浴球往對方身上抹去，他動作輕柔的從胸前往腹部來回搓洗，移動到敏感的腰間還刻意加重力道就怕搔到Eddy的癢處。

Eddy見Brett這麼認真地想替自己洗澡，似乎也不再嘗試脫他底褲，只好妥協地任對方做自己想做的事不再試圖要阻止他。

但當Brett為了要替好友清洗後背而整個人靠上來緊貼著對方濕滑的身體時，Eddy再度慌張地想躲開Brett過份越矩的行為。

可是狹窄的浴缸邊緣實在沒有太多退路，Eddy為了避免石膏進水還得維持高舉左手的動作，這也讓他必須接受Brett如同擁抱的親密行為，不然就只能選擇拉著對方一起跌進浴缸裡。

  
  


「Brett……」Eddy閉上雙眼，克制自己不要把注意力一直放在好友側頸的小痣上，甚至是一口咬上的衝動。

較年長的青年僅穿著單薄的棉質上衣，濕透的衣服緊貼著Brett單薄的胸膛，溫暖的體溫穿過衣料慢慢傳到Eddy裸露的胸口上，他從沒有與認識多年的Brett這麼肌膚相親過，這感覺……其實並不壞。

Brett扔下沐浴球改用滑嫩的雙手在Eddy的背上四處遊移，他偷偷地將右手探向Eddy濕透的內褲，不意外地隔著布料感覺到半勃性器的輪廓，Brett舔了舔嘴後慢慢地將手探進裡頭握住逐漸高漲的慾望。

「你好容易就硬了呢，是不是很久沒打手槍呀？」Brett低沉好聽的嗓音在青年耳旁輕輕響起，勾人撩慾的耳語鑽進Eddy腦中將腹中慾火越燒越旺。

掌握住性器的右手套弄著敏感發脹的龜頭，纖長靈活的手指刮搔著逐漸變硬的柱身。Eddy難以克制地發出舒服的呻吟，被好友手淫這件事他可是想都沒想過，照理來說他應該推開對方、跟他大吵一架，但他現在一點也不想讓Brett停下來。

此時Brett已經把Eddy的底褲拉下來讓完全勃起的陰莖暴露在空氣中，他藉著沐浴乳的潤滑把脹紅的性器搓揉得滿是泡泡，迅速套弄時泌出的前液還跟著泡沫四處噴濺。

Eddy終於忍不住掰過Brett的頭吻了上去，他已經懶得思考這件荒謬到不行的事是怎麼開始又該怎麼結束。他將右手撫上對方的身體，隔著浸濕的上衣揉捏著Brett胸前的凸起，順著腰部曲線滑向被牛仔褲包裹的私處，也想學著對方的動作替他做些什麼。

「等等……」

Brett突然推開Eddy的身體不讓他繼續摸下去，青年既困惑又訝異地看著對方泛著紅暈的白皙雙頰，忍不住在心中哀嚎著不會是這樣就結束了吧？

「先把身體洗完。」Brett再度拿起蓮蓬頭用溫度適宜的熱水把Eddy身上的肥皂泡沖洗乾淨。

原以為這樣就結束時，Brett卻扶著對方的雙腿慢慢跪在地上，接著把自己的臉埋進男人的胯間後雙手並用地握住Eddy仍十分硬挺的肉莖，沒有太多猶豫，張口就將男人的器官含了進去。

「Brett！等一下！」Eddy被這預料外的發展嚇得身體幾乎要彈起來，Brett口中的陰莖無可避免的因為對方的動作往喉嚨口撞上，青年忍不住乾嘔一下後抬起眼哀怨地瞪了Eddy一眼。

這下Eddy也不敢再亂動，只能渾身緊繃地看著向來愛乾淨的好友用嘴吸吮著自己的肉莖，用舌頭來來回回地舔弄粗長的柱身，甚至用紅潤的嘴唇親吻敏感的龜頭。

Eddy被服侍地極其舒服，難以克制的生理衝動讓他忍不住揪住Brett的髮絲把頭往下壓，敏感的前端抵上濕滑熾熱的喉頭加上口腔吸吮的力道讓人爽得欲罷不能。

Brett直到因為嘔吐反射被刺激而開始反胃乾嘔時才拍打著Eddy的膝蓋引起對方注意，青年趕緊鬆手讓對方能喘口氣。他看著Brett吐出自己的性器後靠在自己的腿旁咳嗽不止，嘴角還有條銀絲牽在被舔的光滑濕潤的肉柱上，這畫面是何等的煽情。

  
  


「走、走吧。」

「去哪裡？」

「你不會是想在浴室裡搞吧？」

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


Eddy的身體被大致擦乾後只在腰間圍著浴巾就被Brett扶著回到房間，雖然家裡現在沒有半個人，但Eddy仍忍不住想著：「如果現在有人進來看到自己近乎裸體的被全身濕透的友人帶回房間，而且兩人都是性致滿滿的狀態，不曉得會被當成什麼關係？」

「我能問你為什麼嗎？」Eddy靠著牆壁坐臥在床上看著Brett把濕透的一一衣服脫下，這不是他第一次看到對方的裸體，但是是第一次以這種狀態坦誠相見。

「不是每件事都需要原因的。」Brett淡淡地回應道，他脫到只剩下黑色的平口內褲後就跟著爬上Eddy的床。

儘管Eddy曾從偉大的網路上一撇男同志間做愛的影片，但當Brett脫下內褲後跨坐到自己身上時，實在很難想像他到底該怎麼把自己的大東西放進對方的小屁股裡，這樣真的沒問題嗎？

「Dude，為什麼你看起來比我還緊張啊？」Brett一邊像拆禮物搬打開Eddy身上僅有的遮蔽物，一邊用促狹的笑容嘲笑著對方一陣青一陣白的表情變化，「把你床頭那罐凡士林給我。」

「Brett，你、你確定嗎？」

「你在擔心什麼？你才沒有你以為的大咧。」

Eddy看著對方接過罐子後挖了一大坨放在手上搓熱抹勻，猶豫的神情大概只在Brett臉上出現了幾秒鐘，他很快就決定先把手上這些充當潤滑的凡士林先抹到Eddy粗大的陰莖上。

溫暖又滑膩的雙手慢慢地上下套弄著硬挺的性器，把整根肉莖抹得又油又亮後，Brett才把剩下的凡士林往自己的臀縫抹去，Eddy發出幾聲舒服的低吟後看著Brett笨手笨腳的掏弄自己的屁股但似乎也不確定自己在做什麼，這下Eddy很確定對方大概是第一次跟男人上床。

  
  


一瞬間，有股說不出的喜悅在Eddy心中蔓開，但他似乎沒有察覺這份心情代表的意義。

  
  


Brett放棄替自己多做準備後便一手扶著Eddy硬挺的陰莖對準自己仍舊緊澀的穴口，一手搭在對方肩膀上當做支撐點，他雙腿大開地跪在床上，慢慢地將身體降下，想靠著體重讓真的不算小的硬物擠進自己的小穴。

「嗚……呃……等等……好像真的、有點大……」此時的Brett才終於驚覺大事不妙，他總以為對方的性器足夠濕滑就能輕鬆進到自己體內，但當鈍圓的龜頭破開狹窄的穴口藉著蠻力插進去時，撕裂般的疼痛立刻從下體蔓延開來，Brett咬緊牙根逼著自己沉下身體把整根陰莖吃下去，當他整個人坐在Eddy身上時，已經腳軟到再也無法撐起自己的身體。

「呃……天啊好緊……Brett，你、你還好嗎？」Eddy抬起手碰了碰Brett汗濕的臉，這才發現友人居然已經痛到雙眼泛淚，只能軟趴趴地靠在自己身上大口喘氣，「Brett深呼吸，慢慢深呼吸，你弄傷自己了。」

「我、我沒事……怎、怎麼樣？很爽吧？」Brett撥開對方的手硬是擠出一個勉強的笑容，固執地重新撐起身體開始慢慢地讓體內的性器淺出淺入地抽插著。

  
  


爽，當然很爽。

只是看著對方痛苦的表情怎麼有辦法好好享受？

  
  


Eddy攬過Brett的後頸吻上對方喘息不止的唇，他輕啃著那雙粉嫩的唇瓣，吸吮著好友逐漸壓抑不住的呻吟，他能感覺到Brett的身體正慢慢地放鬆了下來，狹窄的穴口也不再死命的緊縮不放。

Brett長舒一口氣後，搭著Eddy的肩膀開始扭動腰部讓嵌在體內的肉棒在腸道裡胡亂攪動，Eddy吐出舒服的呻吟後用右手扶著對方的身體也開始挺起下體小力地抽插起來，但馬上就被Brett出聲喝止。

「不、不行！你不准動！我來就好……」Brett硬是撐起自己的身體開始大開大闔地上下律動起來，讓粗大的陰莖猛烈地抽插起紅腫的肉穴，圓鈍的頭部時不時地撞上藏在腸壁上的前列腺，Brett數度因此全身發軟地坐在Eddy腿上爬不起來。

強烈的快感開始在下體堆積起來後沿著脊髓爬上腦門，Brett的腦袋已經一片空白，眼淚也跟著不受控地掉了下來，他固執地一邊忍著到口的呻吟不喊出來一邊賣力地扭著腰，就是不想把主導權輕易地讓給Eddy。

「Brett讓我來，你這樣太辛苦了……」Eddy扶著Brett的身體不容拒絕地把人放倒在床上，他調整好左腳的姿勢讓自己能跪在對方雙腿之間後，扶著性器重新進入Brett又軟又熱的身體裡。

「不、不行……你受傷……讓我、讓我……啊啊——」Brett泣不成聲地在Eddy身下掙扎著，他看著對方因為左手無法施力支撐床鋪，幾乎左半邊的身體都只能靠在自己身上就心急。

「Fuck……你閉嘴，我只是骨頭裂了又不是脊椎斷掉。」Eddy也被Brett莫名的堅持搞的心煩意亂，他乾脆俯下身抱住對方的身體用嘴封住摯友的唇，挺動腰桿肏幹著鬆軟的肉穴。

  
  


Eddy失控地不斷啃咬、吸吮友人的唇瓣，這麼多個月以來他第一次有種自己終於能掌控一切、不再需要依賴他人的感覺，無上的征服感透過肏哭向來獨立自主的Brett來獲得，他不懂Brett為何要主動與自己上床，不懂為何會主動獻出自己的肉體，更不懂他們現在這樣還能繼續做朋友嗎？

然而不斷湧上的快感已經讓Eddy無暇思考，Brett整個人像隻無尾熊似的緊緊纏著自己，黑色的方框眼鏡還歪斜地掛在臉上，渙散的雙眼滿是淚水地望著自己，他似乎想說些什麼但都只剩支離破碎的呻吟。

「要射了……」

「射、射進來……沒關係……」

在Eddy高潮之際，Brett也撫上自己被遺忘的性器快速套弄著，兩人一前一後地各自攀上頂點，微涼的精液注入進熾熱的腸道時，Brett也把幾股白濁射在透著潮紅的白皙肌膚上。

Eddy沒有馬上離開Brett的身體，他依依不捨地湊上友人那雙被吻到紅腫的唇瓣，眷戀地交換幾個吻後才用單手撐起身體滾到一旁去，兩人躺在床上安靜地一邊平復情緒一邊尋回被拋棄已久的理智。

  
  


「我還是不能問為什麼嗎？」

「剛剛不是很爽嗎？知道這件事就好了吧。」

  
  


一絲不掛的Eddy躺在床上看著坐在一旁同樣赤裸的Brett正在用衛生紙簡單地擦拭身上的精液，明顯比自己瘦弱的身體在經歷如此激烈的性事後仍在微微顫抖，他看著愛乾淨的男人慢吞吞地爬下床後擅自從他的衣櫃拿了一套衣服，接著就扶著痠軟的腰部緩緩走向浴室，沿著腿縫留下來的白濁顯得格外刺眼。

Eddy躺在床上，覺得自己又變回那個什麼都做不到的Eddy Chen。

他剛剛很想下床攙扶Brett進浴室，甚至幫他洗個澡都不成問題，但他才是那個需要被幫助的人。

青年摀著臉，滿腦子都是摯友在耳邊喘息的呻吟，攀在肩上渴求自己的模樣。

Eddy想不透自己現在的心情，就如同他猜不到Brett究竟在想些什麼。

他們之間似乎有什麼變的不一樣，但又沒有改變。

  
  


至少當Eddy看見Brett洗完澡後的表情又變得跟平時一模一樣時，他就知道這件事暫時不會有解答。

Eddy抹了把臉，將Brett被情慾掌控的淫亂表情壓進心底後，重拾以往的平常心。

  
  
  
  
  


Brett在浴室裡時花了很長的一段時間把自己沖洗乾淨。

他低著頭沐浴在溫暖的水流之下，思考著Eddy一直不斷對自己提出的疑問。

  
  


「為什麼？」

  
  


「什麼為什麼……哪有這麼多為什麼。他總是這樣，想一堆有的沒的……」

Brett在把自己跟Eddy關在浴室之前，確實沒打算做這件事。

但當他意識到他眼前這位認識多年的好友，在獨自面對他時依然十分壓抑自己的情緒及需求時，Brett只感覺到滿滿的焦躁及不悅。

他曾經警告過Eddy別再把自己對他的好意拒之於門外，Brett喜歡照顧Eddy、喜歡Eddy依賴自己，甚至是替他解決性欲也沒關係，因為他們是那麼好的朋友，他願意為他做任何事。

  
  


Brett穿上Eddy略顯寬鬆的衣物，把眼鏡重新戴上後收起情緒、恢復以往的面無表情。

他知道如果他不先裝做什麼都不在乎，他那個心思細膩到會胡思亂想的朋友肯定會先逼瘋自己。

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


「我們還是朋友吧？」Eddy在把Brett送走前，向他問了今天的最後一個問題。

「Bro，誰跟你說打過炮就不能當朋友？」Brett翻了個白眼，就好像對方問了個「地球是不是圓的」的蠢問題一樣。

「這、這麼說也對啦……」Eddy總覺得哪裡怪怪的，但又無法反駁。

「別想太多了，明天見啦！」

「嗯，明天見。」

  
  
  


那天之後，他們又上了好幾次床，每次的理由都不一樣，主動提出的人也不一樣。

但相同的是，完事後他們就會收起所有的情慾及激情，不讓這份早已有所不同的友情生變，他們依然是最好的朋友。

他們保持著「檯面上是摯友，檯面下是炮友」的關係直到兩人因樂團工作分隔兩地為止。

頻道創立後的那幾年，他們都各自交過女朋友也有了不再重疊的生活圈，但為了拍片而短暫重逢時卻又不約而同地懷念起與彼此朝夕相處的滋味，不過他們沒有再同床共枕過。

  
  
  
  
  


「我不想變成你逃避他的理由。」

「我不懂你的意思？」

Eddy的女友不是第一次向他說類似的話，但平常都只是開玩笑般的閒聊，今天的氣氛卻顯得特別凝重及認真，或許是因為他剛從雪梨飛回布里斯本的關係吧。

「你真的覺得你們只是很好很好的朋友？」女孩的神情已經從覺得被背叛變成看笨蛋的眼神。

「難道不是嗎？」

「唉，你自己想想吧。反正我今天不去你家了。」

  
  
  
  


Eddy逃避這個想法很久很久了。

打從Brett拒絕回答問題的那一刻起他就不再多想，他認為兩人的關係維持在「朋友」的階段就足夠了，儘管他的這個好朋友會跟自己上床，會與自己交換滿腹情慾的吻，卻不曾傾訴過愛。

  
  


「我在騙誰呢？」

  
  


或許Eddy打從一開始就發覺這份超越友情的感情早已不單純。

在受傷期間他抗拒Brett的好意只是出自於自己的不甘心，他也想成為照顧人、寵愛人的那一位，他想成為能被對方依賴的那一位，不是那個只能呆坐在原地凡事都要靠別人的廢物。

恍然大悟後的Eddy反而露出釋懷的笑容。

原來Brett不是不喜歡他，只是一直不去正視這份感情，甚至刻意忽視他們早已逾矩的好友關係，而自己也傻呼呼地相信Brett說得每一句話，或許從那時開始他的心就被長伴左右的男人給佔據。

雖然對現在的戀人很抱歉，但等整理完這份感情後，Eddy決定再也不會把視線從Brett身上移開，直到明明大他一歲卻同樣幼稚的男人發覺自己的行為有多麼傻為止。

屆時就不會只有眼神黏在對方身上了。

  
  
  
  


不擅表達的大男孩們在浪費不少時間後才終於以新的身分牽起彼此的手，他們也不約而同地說好不要再提起那段荒唐的過去。

無論是Eddy蠢到如何摔斷手害自己延畢，抑或是Brett傻到如何打破界線又堅持沒有改變。

偶爾Brett還是會故意提這件事戳Eddy的痛處，但在鏡頭之外的場合，Eddy倒是不介意分享Brett當年幫自己洗澡洗到自己騎上來的美好回憶。

這時就換身高較矮的男人慌慌張張地用白皙漂亮的手堵住戀人的嘴，因為再繼續說下去就要換他被抓進浴室洗澡了。

  
  


那都已經是一些不值得一提的往事。

  
  


END 

**Author's Note:**

> 哈囉我是老千，感謝看到這裡的你
> 
> 最初只是想試著揣摩Eddy坐輪椅的原因會是什麼  
> 找了麗莎研究了很久，基於各種不明瞭的線索，推敲出了這個可能性XD  
> 除了研究玩滑板摔倒的影片之外，本人對於骨科超級不熟，平時照顧的病人幾乎都是肋骨骨折  
> 所以我到處估狗、到處問人，就是希望能模擬出最佳情境  
> 但礙於想讓Eddy反壓Brett的劇情需求，我只有讓他的腳打短石膏  
> 其實短石膏是能夠下來走的，比較有可能是打了長石膏才需要長期坐輪椅  
> 不管了啦！如果有人精通骨科請鞭小力一點（；´д｀）ゞ
> 
> 然後大家可以試試看傳教士的體位時少了左手支撐會怎麼樣  
> 真的超級吃力XDDDDDD（寫文寫到一半自己模擬了一次  
> 整個人真的會不受控的倒向患側，很累啊！
> 
> 總之就是這樣的一個故事  
> 一個雙向暗戀卻一直卡在友情以上，戀人未滿的局面  
> 寫到最後真的不知道該怎麼收尾……  
> 如果覺得結局有點怪是正常的……  
> 我真的不行了ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜
> 
> 愛我要跟我說  
> 我需要勇氣o(TヘTo)
> 
> 另外感謝麗莎接受我的各種卡稿騷擾跟哀號💖


End file.
